A Rough Night Out
by Manami Nightray
Summary: Sora and Riku go out on a date...but it doesn't turn out like Sora expects. [One-Shot] [Yaoi]


**This was a fucking bitch….**

-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sora's POV)

"Sora, let's go out tonight. I want to take you to your favorite restaurant!"

"Really? I thought you didn't like Hunan Manor (my all-time favorite Chinese restaurant)…" I narrowed my eyes at him, "what are you trying to do Riku~?"

"I wanted to treat you is all." He smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"You just want me happy so I'll let you fuck me later!" I pouted, "Riku's so mean!"

"That's not true! You'll let me get in your pants either way~" He smirked.

I hid my face in his chest, blushing a bright red. "Shut up!"

He chuckled, "Come on, get ready so we can leave before they get busy." Riku left our bedroom, saying he needed to feed our cat, Paopu real fast.

"Ok, fine! What should I wear…hmmm." I scanned my options. I had what I usually wear; basketball shorts, a T-shirt, and sneakers…but the restaurant is a little fancier than that, but not _too _fancy! So, in the end, I chose black skinny jeans, a blue hoodie, and my black and blue Jordan's.

When I was done, I grabbed the car keys, Riku's hand, and pulled him out the door.

"In a hurry, Sora?" He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, throwing the keys at him and getting in the passenger seat. "I'm excited…You don't like Chinese, so I'm going to take this chance and eat a lot!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, don't get sick…I don't want you to throw up later~"

I blushed looking out the window, "Shut up and drive…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello, and welcome to Hunan Manor. How many people are in your party?" A small, blonde girl asked, smiling.

"Just two." The girl nodded, and led us to a booth. I slid into the seat, while Riku sat across from me.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." She said and left us at our table.

A couple seconds later another short blonde carrying a pen and pad came to our table.

"Hi, I'm Roxas, and I'll be your waiter this evening. What would you two like to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke."

"Um…" I looked at the drink options on the menu, biting my lip. "I-I'll have a water."

Roxas smiled at me, "Right away." He left, coming back with our drinks. "Have you decided on what you want?"

"Riku, you can go first!" I smiled up at him, closing my menu. I already knew what I wanted.

"Ok then. I'll have… The shrimp with the steamed rice." Roxas wrote down what Riku wanted.

He turned to me, "What about you? What would you like?"

"I…I want…"

'_Why am I stuttering?! I know what I want, but…this guy's blue eyes…are so…mesmerizing.'_

"Yes?" He smirked, leaning on the table a little. "What would you like, cutie~?"

I blinked, blushing. "U-uh…I'll have the same as him." I pointed at Riku.

"Alrighty~ two shrimp plates with steamed rice. Coming right up." Roxas took our menus, winking at me, and going around the corner to the kitchen.

"He seems nice." I smiled at Riku.

He shrugged, "I guess."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas brought us our food, asked if we needed anything else, and then went back to other customers.

I took a bite of shrimp, "Mmm~ this tastes yummy!"

"It does…hm, I guess we'll have to go here more often~"

"Really? You mean that Riku?!" I smiled, bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Yes I mean it, now stop bouncing! We're in public!"

"You're such a meanie!" I pouted, taking a drink of my water. "Be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay. If you don't hurry, I might eat your shrimp~" He smirked at me, poking my food with his fork.

"You really are mean! Fine, I'll hurry!" I got up, quickly walking to the other side of the restaurant.

I walked past our cute, blonde waiter, waiting on a family with two kids. He looked up at me and winked as I went by. I smiled back, thinking nothing of it. He was just being flirty.

I went into the stall, did my business, and then went to the sink, washing my hands. I heard the door open to the left behind me. I turned right, getting paper towels.

Someone grabbed me around the waist from behind. I giggled, "Riku~ what are you-" I stopped when I saw Roxas in the mirror, grinning back at me.

"Riku? Is that the guy you're with~?" He smirked, "Sorry to disappoint~"

"W-what are…you doing?" I could feel my heart beat getting faster.

He kissed the back of my neck, "Nothing yet…" I shivered.

"Get off me, you freak!" I tried elbowing him in the stomach, just making him hold me tighter. "Y-you're hurting me…"

"Aw, I'm sorry~" He let go of me, holding my wrist, he pulled me to the very last stall.

The panic started to sink in, "LET GO OF ME!" He locked the door, pushing me against the wall.

"You need to shut the fuck up." He kissed me hard, making me hit my head on the tile wall.

I winced, moving my head to the side. "Please…get off me…let me go!"

"I can't do that. You're too cute~" He cupped my cheek, "…I want you."

My eyes widened, realizing what he meant. I pushed him away for me, "You're a fucking sicko!" I ran to the stall door, trying to unlock it.

Roxas grabbed me again, pulling me away. He pushed me against the wall, my cheek hitting it hard.

"Why are you being so difficult?" I felt his hand slide up the front of my shirt.

I tried slowing my breathing down. _'I need to get him off me…'_

"You have such pretty skin~ it's so…smooth." He licked my ear, making my breath hitch. "I want to see more~" He undid my pants, sliding them down.

"No!" I tried pushing his hands away, but it didn't help. He was way stronger than me.

"Aw, cute boxers, but I'm not really into pussy."

I held my rainbow cat boxers, hoping he wouldn't pull them down. "Please…don't do this. I have a boyfriend…"

I heard him laugh from behind me, "Then you'll be used to getting it up the ass~" I could hear the smirk in his voice. My boxers slipped through my fingers, as he tugged them down with force.

"Why are you doing this? Why _me_?!" My eyes began to tear up. No one could help me now…

"Like I said before, you're cute, and you have pretty eyes~"

"You don't even know my name!" I turned my heard, glaring at him.

"You're right…what's your name, cutie."

"Like I would tell you!" I felt him move my hips up, rubbing his clothed member against my ass. _'This sicko is already that hard?!' _

"I want to know so I can moan your name, baby~"

"…Sora…My name is Sora."

"Good boy." I felt him let go of me for a second, but soon turned me around to face him.

I blushed, looking away from his dick. It was so…big. He picked my legs up, holding me against the wall for support.

"Please don't do this…" he smirked, sliding into me. Tears began leaking from my eyes. _'This pain…It never hurt with Riku…our first time maybe, but after that it was perfect'_

Roxas moaned, "You're so tight~" He slid all the way into me.

"P-please…don't move! It hurts."

"Okay, you can tell me when to move."

"Thank you." It was silent for a moment, I moved my hips to see if I would be in pain. The pain wasn't that bad…I could tolerate it. I just wanted this to be over. "Y-you can move…"

He gripped tighter on my hips, thrusting into me hard. I bit my bottom lip, trying hard not to scream. I leaned down kissing Roxas. I didn't _want _to kiss him, but I can't sit here, letting him use my body…

Roxas bit my lip, forcing his tongue inside my mouth. He slid his tongue over mine, I squeaked, shyly pressing my tongue against his.

He started sucking on my tongue. I couldn't help it…I moaned. It's my weakness.

I could feel the blonde smirk against my lips. He pulled away, looking at me.

"So you _are _enjoying this~?" I blushed, looking to the side. "You don't have to be so embarrassed all the damn time ya know."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." Roxas slowed down his thrusts, rocking into me at a normal pace. He kissed my face, trailing kisses down until he got to the crook of my neck. He licked, then bit down.

"FUCK!" I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. "I-it hurts!"

"Shh, I know, just for a moment." Roxas started sucking where he bit. "Is this better?"

I nodded, "Much better~ AH!"

He pulled away, "You sound so hot~"

"Thanks…" Roxas slammed into me. I moaned louder, "Roxas~"

"Oh~ I like when you moan my name! Say it again." He slammed into me over and over.

"R-roxas! More!" I kissed him hard, rolling my hips. He moaned, kissing back.

I bit his lip, sliding my tongue in his mouth. I sucked on his tongue, having Roxas moan. He moved his hips faster.

Roxas pulled away, "Sora~ you're so good!"

I blushed, "Thanks…Roxy~" I smirked, seeing the red blush on his face. I slid a hand in between us, jacking-off. "Roxy!" I moaned, moving my hand faster up and down.

"I'm gonna cum!" Roxas panted, out of breath.

"M-me too!" With another jerk of my hand, I came, splattering my cum all over Roxas' chest. "S-sorry!"

"It's ok~" Roxas slammed into me again, filling me.

I moved my hips, "Ah~"

He slid out of me. I leaned against the wall, collecting my thoughts.

'_Holy shit…I just let some stranger fuck me against the wall…'_

I kneeled down grabbing my boxers and pants, putting them on quickly.

"So, Sora-"

"DON'T…talk to me…" I glared at him. I put on my shirt, rushing out of the bathroom.

"Hey! What took you so long?"

"Nothing…can we go up to the counter and pay. I want to get out of here. I'll be waiting in the car." I took the keys from him, walking quickly out the door to the car.

'_I can't tell Riku….I can't tell Riku…I can't tell Riku' _that's all I could think about the car ride home.

When we got inside I went straight to our room. I took a shower, scrubbing my whole body clean.

Riku knocked on the door, "You going to tell me what's wrong?"

I got out drying off, "It's nothing Riku, don't worry about it." I kissed his cheek, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"…Okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**END**


End file.
